Coulomb: Antara Straight, Gay, dan Lesbi
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION]: Sakura adalah seorang penulis cerita misteri. Dia sedang mengikuti lomba menulis cerita, namun dia kini dilanda kebingungan melanjutkan ceritanya karena dilanda virus WB selama seminggu, padahal besok adalah hari terakhir deadline. Bagaimanakah cara Sakura dalam mengatasi masalahnya tersebut? [SasuSaku]


**Coulomb: Antara Straight, Gay dan Lesbi**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam hari yang begitu gelap, sebuah ruangan di salah satu rumah di area perumahan Ame terlihat menyala terang. Ruangan yang menyerupai kamar itu tidak terlalu luas. Ada dua orang yang sedang duduk saling membelakangi di ruangan tadi. Bukan karena telah terjadi percekcokan atau pertengkaran di dalam ruangan tersebut, namun karena keduanya sedang berusaha keras mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja mereka masing-masing. Suasana yang tercipta di dalamnya juga sangat hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi papan keyboard yang diketik serta suara gesekan pensil di atas berlembar-lembar kertas.

Dua orang yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka merupakan pasangan kekasih yang sudah menikah enam bulan yang lalu dan sejak saat itu mereka menempati rumah ini. Sasuke sendiri adalah seorang dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah Fisika di Universitas Akatsuki, meski pun akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering bekerja di laboratorium untuk melakukan berbagai percobaan. Sementara Sakura, dia ikut membantu suaminya tersebut dengan menjadi seorang penulis novel atau cerpen misteri. Kesibukan dalam pekerjaan yang mereka geluti membuat mereka sangat jarang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Meski hobi yang mereka tekuni jelas-jelas berbeda, dengan cerdik mereka mampu mengubah suasana yang seharusnya membosankan ketika mereka sedang bekerja menjadi hangat walau hanya dalam diam. Seperti yang dilakukan mereka kali ini.

Sebelumnya, mereka memang sengaja membuat kamar kecil yang sudah tidak terpakai menjadi ruang kerja. Agar tidak terlalu mengganggu, mereka sengaja duduk saling membelakangi. Yang terpenting sekarang saat bekerja mereka tidak lagi berada dalam ruang sendirian.

Sakura yang sedang mengetik cerita di komputernya sekali lagi menekan tombol _backspace_ berulang-ulang. Dia tampak marah terhadap sesuatu. Dengan gerakan asal, dia mengambil gelas yang berisi teh dan meminumnya dua kali tegukan.

"Kamu lagi minum ya, Sasuke?" tanya laki-laki di belakang Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja menurunkan gelas dari mulutnya lantas tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan tersebut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam hubungan mereka untuk menyebut panggilan dengan menukar nama mereka. Ini adalah bagian kecil dari sisi romantisme dalam hubungan itu. Tentu saja mereka melakukannya jika hanya sedang berdua.

"Kamu mau?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kamu kan tahu sendiri aku nggak suka teh," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk menggambar sesuatu.

"Iya, iya. Sakura kan sukanya minum jus tomat," balas Sakura sambil memajang senyum menggoda, walaupun tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Maskipun begitu, nada yang digunakan Sakura terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke bahwa dia sedang menggodanya.

"Kamu lagi nggambar apa sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Biasalah, lagi pengen ngerancang percobaan."

"Nggak takut apa kalau nanti ada ledakan?"

"Emangnya setiap percobaan mesti harus pake ledakan?"

Sakura nyengir. "Ya, kan aku cuma nanya aja. Biar nggak kayak kuburan."

"Kamu udah selesai ngetik?" tanya Sasuke

"Belum. Eee, capek aja ngetik terus dari tadi," jawab Sakura, walau dia tidak menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya dia berhenti mengetik cerita.

Keadaan sunyi lagi.

"Mm, kamu pernah denger nggak berita terbaru yang lagi beredar di kampusmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sakura, mengambil tema pembicaraan dengan asal.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya sejenak. Dia tidak merasa terganggu jika diajak bicara sewaktu bekerja, dia malah senang jika dalam heningnya keadaan, ada suara Sakura yang berceloteh ria. Itu semua tidak akan membuat konsentrasi Sasuke terpecah belah, dia bahkan bersemangat karena ide percobaannya mengalir lancar.

"Berita terbaru ada banyak deh. Yang kamu maksud berita yang mana?"

"Yang itu lo, ada mahasiswa cowok yang pacaran sama cowok, kalau nggak salah namanya Sai sama Naruto deh. Terus karena si Naruto-nya selingkuh sama cewek lain, Sai-nya malah bunuh diri. Pernah denger?"

"Mmm… Oh itu, ya? Pernah dong, Aku kan dosen yang _update_ ," balas Sasuke sok merasa keren.

"Lagian, tahu dari mana kalau di kampusku ada kejadian kayak gitu, Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terkikk geli sebelum menjawab pertanyaan barusan. "Jelas dong, aku kan penulis yang serba tahu," ucapnya dengan penuh gaya.

"Jaman sekarang kok ya masih ada yang kayak begituan," ujar Sasuke sambil merenung sejenak.

"Agak aneh, ya? Kok hormon mereka bisa cocok. Seingatku kalau perasaan suka itu ya antara cowok sama cewek," kata Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat pelajaran Biologi waktu di SMA dulu.

"Iih, yang lagi mengenang Biologi," ujar Sasuke.

"Biarin, mumpung inget itu istilah. Kamu tahu nggak gimana detailnya si Sai itu kok bisa bunuh diri? Apa saking frustrasinya, ya?"

"Aku nggak terlalu tahu kalau masalah itu. Sebenarnya aku pribadi oke-oke aja sih sama yang namanya _gay_ ataupun _lesbi_. Cuma karena aku menganut aliran tertentu di bidang Fisika, aku jelas ngelarang hubungan kayak gitu," ucap Sasuke sok serius. Padahal Sakura tahu orang itu lagi ingin bercanda.

"Iih, dasar orang sok kepinteran," balas Sakura pura-pura jengkel.

"Kamu nggak percaya? Tapi, kalau kamu nanya ke aku kenapa hubungan mereka bisa berakhir kayak gitu, aku bisa kasih tahu jawabannya."

Sekarang Sakura mulai tertarik. "Emang kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya Biologi atau Kimia aja yang ngebahas masalah hubungan percintaan, Fisika juga nggak mau kalah lho," katanya memanas-manasi Sakura.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

Sasuke semakin senang melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Dia berbalik untuk menghadap Sakura, dia kini benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya. Sudah lama Sakura tidak bertanya-tanya kepada Sasuke tentang sesuatu, alasannya tentu saja menjaga _image_.

' _Dasar nggak mau ngaku_ ,' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Cepetan dong kasih tahu," pinta Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Dalam Fisika ada satu hukum yang masih aku anut soal hubungan percintaan, yaitu _straight, gay_ , sama _lesbi_. Namanya Hukum Coulomb," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Ha? Hukum Coulomb? Hukum apaan tuh?" tanya Sakura, jelas tidak tahu sama sekali. "Seingatku itu pelajaran waktu SMA kelas tiga deh," katanya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Itulah akibat dari ketiduran pas diajar Fisika," ujar Sasuke, berpura-pura kasihan.

"Abisnya aku kan emang nggak paham kalau pake rumus yang begituan. Nggak masuk akal aja. Misalnya nih, ngapain coba buah apel yang jatuh pake dihitung kecepatannya, kurang kerjaan banget tuh manusia yang nemuin tuh rumus," ucap Sakura kesal.

"Hush! Nggak baik ngehina Fisika, Sasuke," bantah Sasuke tidak terima.

Sakura seperti tidak mendengar bantahan tersebut. "Siapa ya, namanya? Kayaknya bunyi akhiran namanya ton-ton gitu," kata Sakura sambil menggaruk dagunya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Newton maksud kamu?" tebak Sasuke dengan alis terangkat.

"Nah! Newton. Terus tadi hukum apa yang kamu sebutin? Kolong, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan asal.

"Hih! Kamu ini, namanya tuh Coulomb! C-O-U-L-O-M-B. Nama lengkapnya sih Charles Augustin de Coulomb, ahli Fisika Perancis tuh! Jangan tuker nama ilmuwan sembarangan deh! Digebuk pake sandal baru tahu rasa kamu," ancam Sasuke sambil terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Idiih siapa juga yang nanya nama lengkapnya? 'Kan aku emang bukan jurusan Fisika. Aku ini itu anak Sastra."

"Lagian, apa bagusnya sih puisinya si Tenni… Tenni siapa, ya?" pikir Sasuke sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang baginya sangat langka ini. Sasuke jika di luar memang terlihat pandai dan berwibawa, tapi Sakura tahu jika sedang berdua, semua _image_ itu hilang tidak tersisa.

"Namanya Tennyson! Dan puisinya itu emang keren kok!" sahut Sakura tidak terima.

"Ya, ya. Emang apa bagusnya tuh puisi? 'Kan cuma sebatas larik-larik kata-kata doang?"

"Dasar orang yang nggak paham seni! Emangnya apa bagusnya tuh rumus? Cuma bikin pusing anak sekolah aja," balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Saat berpandangan, mereka kemudian tertawa bersama. Inilah sisi romantisme lain dari hubungan mereka, dapat saling mengejek untuk menceriakan suasana.

"Oke deh, aku tanya baik-baik. Apa Hukum Coulomb itu, Profesor Sasuke?" tanya Sakura seperti gaya seorang mahasiswa yang sedang bertanya kepada dosennya. Kali ini dia menggunakan nama asli Sasuke, bukan namanya.

"Hukum yang menyangkut materi listrik statis," jawab Sasuke pendek sambil mengikuti ritme Sakura yang menjadi mahasiswanya. Cara bicaranya pun berubah seperti ketika dia mengajar di kampus. Dia memang sengaja ingin membuat percakapan ini menjadi lama.

"Bunyi hukumnya kayak gimana? Jawabnya yang sekalian dong!" seru Sakura, mulai jengkel menghadapi Sasuke. Gagal total mempertahankan perannya sebagai mahasiswa penurut.

Sasuke hanya tertawa geli, melihat Sakura bertingkah seperti ini memang sudah menjadi kegiatan favorinya untuk mengisi keheningan sewaktu bekerja.

"Iya deh. Salah satu poin dari Hukum Coulomb itu adalah: _Apabila ada dua buah muatan yang berlawanan jenis yang didekatkan, yakni muatan positif dan negatif, maka akan terjadi gaya tarik-menarik antaar ke duanya. Dan apabila ada dua buah muatan yang sama jenisnya didekatkan, bisa antara muatan positif dengan positif atau muatan negatif dengan negatif, maka akan terjadi gaya tolak-menolak. Semua gaya tersebut hanya bekerja sepanjang garis koneksi antara dua muatan partikel tersebut._ Sebenarnya nggak hanya sampai di situ sih pengertian dan poin-poin Hukum Coulomb, tapi kalau kepanjangan kamunya yang makin nggak paham," jelas Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan nada mengejek.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama _straight, gay_ , dan _lesbi_ coba?" tanya Sakura semakin kebingungan, karena penjelasan Sasuke tadi baginya sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Dia tampak tidak terpengaruh untuk membalas ejekan Sasuke.

"Jelas aja ada hubungannya. Kalau dalam hubungan percintaan yang berlawanan jenis itu termasuk _straight_ karena hasilnya pasti akan tarik-menarik, maksudnya akan terjadi kecocokan. Nah, kalau yang hubungan percintaannya itu _gay_ dan _lesbi_ udah jelas-jelas akan berakhir seperti kasus Sai dan Naruto, yaitu terjadi tolak-menolak, karena _gay_ dan _lesbi_ 'kan hubungannya sesama jenis, jadi wajar kalau akan berakhir tragis kayak gitu," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Entah mengapa, bukannya mengangguk-angguk paham atau setidaknya memberi pujian karena penjelasan yang brilian kepada Sasuke seperti yang dia harapkan, nyatanya Sakura malah terus memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sumringah.

Dahi Sasuke terlipat. "Eh, Sasuke, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya kepada Sakura.

" _Bingo!_ Itu dia yang lagi aku cari dari tadi!" seru Sakura mendadak kegirangan, membuat Sasuke yang sekarang berganti menjadi kebingungan. Sakura dengan cepat berbalik menghadap komputernya dan mulai sibuk mengetik.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, menuntut penjelasan.

Sakura memutar kursinya untuk menghadap Sasuke. "Sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini aku terkena virus WB, terus aku pengen ikut lomba nulis cerita, tapi deadline-nya tinggal besok, jadi malam ini aku lagi sebel banget karena virusnya tuh nggak ilang-ilang," cerita Sakura.

"Aku udah nemuin ceritanya, tentang kasus Sai dan Naruto tadi, tapi aku pengennya buat misteri yang bertema humor gitu, biar nggak ngebosenin. Judulnya _"Misteri tentang Sai."_ Terus ceritanya itu ya mengupas tentang mengapa Sai bunuh diri, tapi aku masih bingung gimana ngerangkai plotnya. Nah, pas kamu selesai jelasin Hukum Coulomb, aku jadi punya ide deh," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi dari tadi kamu lagi buntu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Makasih ya, Sakura," ujarnya sambil memasang senyum termanisnya.

' _Huh, dasar Sakura… Kirain…'_ batin Sasuke.

Sakura kembali berbalik menatap layar monitornya.

Sasuke kemudian hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

 **ooOoo**

 **Di kamar, dua jam kemudian**

"Makasih ya, tadi udah dibantuin," ujar Sakura yang saat ini sudah berbaring di ranjang.

"Ngeselin kamu, Sasuke," balas Sasuke yang masih menampilkan raut wajah cemberut. Dia juga ikut berbaring di samping Sakura.

"Jangan marah dong! Dasar tukang ngambek."

"Habisnya kamu tuh nggak bi-"

Ucapan Sasuke yang sebenarnya akan berlangsung panjang itu mendadak harus terhenti karena ada sesuatu.

"Sasuke apa yang ak-" kata-kata Sasuke kembali terputus.

Sakura yang tadinya berbaring, sekarang sedang duduk menyamping sambil memandang Sasuke. Ujung lengannya yang ditekuk kini berada di atas dada Sasuke.

Tatapan Sakura yang hanya berjarak 10 sentimeter dari wajah Sasuke semakin membuat napas Sasuke tidak beraturan. Jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang, tanda bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda kegugupan.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Sakura kemudian menunduk, Sasuke mengira dia akan menciumnya tepat di bibir, namun Sakura hanya memberikan satu kecupan lembut di kening dan kemudian menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

"Sekarang udah nggak ngambek lagi, kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke membalas senyum seringai Sakura tadi.

Air muka Sakura kemudian berubah menjadi serius saat melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sudah lelah menunggu. Kita kan sudah menikah selama enam bulan, jadi… aku ingin melakukannya malam ini. Ibuku kemaren telpon, katanya dia ingin cepat-cepat menggendong cucu. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sakura.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum gemas. "Siapa takut," balasnya singkat.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

Gay: Secara harfiah berarti gembira, bersemangat, bebas, tidak terikat, sebuah definisi yang merujuk kepada sifat. Sejarahnya, pada abad ke-12, kata _Gay_ diambil dari Bahasa Perancis yaitu _gai_ , yang artinya senang, riang, penuh dengan kegembiraan, atau bahkan terang dan indah. Kemudian di abad ke-17, kamus Oxford mengasosiasikan kata _gay_ dengan pelanggaran susila karena bergeser maknanya menjadi "ketagihan terhadap kenikmatan dan pemborosan." Perubahan kembali terjadi di abad ke-19, apabila ada seorang wanita yang disebut _gay_ maka dia disamakan dengan pelacur, sedangkan apabila seorang pria dibilang _gay_ maka ia adalah seseorang yang tidur dengan banyak wanita. Ironisnya, definisi abad ke-19 adalah lawan kata dari definisi zaman modern ini. Dahulu artinya dengan lain jenis, sekarang dengan sesama jenis. Kemudian akhirnya pada tahun 1920-an hingga 1930-anm kata _gay_ memiliki arti pria yang menyukai pria lain. Kenapa kahirnya kata ini digunakanpun tidak memiliki alasan jelas. (Jadi yang dipakai dalam fanfic ini adalah arti _gay_ yang terakhir).

Hukum Coulomb: Seperti yang dikatakan Profesor Saskey, penemunya adalah Charles Augustin de Coulomb, seorang ahli Fisika Perancis. Bunyi Hukum Coulomb yang sebenarnya: _"Besar gaya tarik-menarik atau tolak-menolak pada suatu benda yang memiliki muatan listrik sebanding dengan hasil kali besar muatan listrik ke dua benda dan berbanding terbalik dengan kuadrat jarak ke dua benda tersebut."_ Jadi yang disebutkan di cerita di atas bukan bunyi aslinya, hanya poin yang terkandung dalam hukum tersebut. Selain karena menyesuaikan plot, juga karena ya emang Sakura-nya 'kan rada-rada nggak paham gitu kalau Sasuke-nya ngasih penjelasan yang sebenarnya tentang hukum tersebut.

Lesbian: Istilah bagi perempuan yang mengarahkan orientasi seksualnya kepada sesama perempuan. Istilah ini juga merujuk kepada perempuan yang mencintai perempuan baik secara fisik, seksual, emosional, atau secara spiritual. Istilah ini dapat digunakan sebagai kata benda jika merujuk pada perempuan yang menyukai sesama jenis, atau sebagai kata sifat apabila bermakna ciri objek atau aktifitas yang terkait dengan hubungan sesama jenis antar perempuan. (Dalam fanfic ini disingkat Lesbi, maksudnya sama aja dengan lesbian).

Straight: Secara harfiah ada beberapa arti. Kalau pada arah berarti memang lurus, kalau pada watak berarti jujur atau normal. Sedangkan maksud straight di sini merujuk kepada hubungan normalnya manusia, yaitu antara berbeda jenis, laki-laki suka kepada perempuan atau sebaliknya.


End file.
